Souta in the Fedual Era
by phunk master monkey
Summary: [one shot][rateing may change]kags and soutas mom died. souta goes with kag and inu to the fedual era. what will inu and the gang think? will they be able to help kag and souta with the lost of a love one? review please and i will continue if you'd like
1. Default Chapter

"Sit." Kagome yelled.

"What was that for, bitch?" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.

"For being such an ass. What else would I do it to you for?" She yelled. "Now I'm only going to be gone for a few hours. I'll be back by night fall."

With that she jumped into the well without letting him have a chance to say anything.

"I'm home!" Kagome said walking into the house. She walked into the living room and saw Souta sitting on couch crying.

"Souta, what's wrong?" she asked with much concern knelling down to get eye level with him. He attached himself to her and cried.

"I…It's mamma." he cried harder into her shirt staining it with his tears.

"Souta, what happened? Is she alright?" she asked with much concern, holding him closer (if that was possible) trying to calm him down.

"Sh-She's dead." with those two words she's dead Kagome hugged Souta and rocked him. He looked up at her just to have her smile down at him. He hugged her tight and whispered into her ear.

"Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave."

"Souta I wont leave you. Inuyasha will understand when I don't show up like I told him I would." she said cooing him with a final thought. 'At least I hope he will when he comes to get me.


	2. chapter 2

CH. 2

"God dam it she's late again. I'm going to get her." Inuyasha yelled back to the others.

"Inuyasha give her a break she hasn't seen her family in weeks." Sango said from the hut.

"Like I care. I'm going to get her weather you like it or not."

"Your hopeless Inuyasha."

Kagome tucked Souta in before she went to bed. She laid down on her bed and cried.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and a strong sent of salt and fear hit him. He went up to Kagome's window and looked at her shaking form on the bed.

"Kagome!" he whispered to her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"In…Inuyasha!" she said as she latched herself to him like he was her life.

"What's wrong? Your not hurt are you." he asked

"N-N-No." she said burring her face further into his chest.

"Then what's wrong. You know I don't like it when you cry." he said cooing her.

"My mom she's dead." she said between sobs.

"Oh." was all Inuyasha could say. So he kept silent and rubbed her back to claim her down.

She just clung to him crying her heart out saying "I don't know what to do Inuyasha. I don't know what to do."

They sat in the silence for awhile until Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I know how you feel, Kagome. And I know how hard it's going to be, for you and Souta. I went through the same thing when I was younger."

Kagome forgot about what Inuyasha had to go through.

"Hey, why don't you pack what you need and have Souta do the same and you both can live in the Kaede's village."

"But what about the jewel shards and Naraku. Its to dangerous for Souta, he could get…."

Inuyasha cut her off, "I know, but he can't stay here, you're his sister and the only family he has left. So he can come along with us."

"Are you serious, Inuyasha. He can come with us." she said perking up a bit.

"Go wake him up and have him pack whatever he needs. We'll leave when you guys are done.

"Ok." she said getting up and walking towards Souta's room.

The three of them climbed out of the well and headed to the village.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo said while hugging her.

"Yes, Shippo I'm back. Now lets go get some sleep." she said while giving Shippo a hug.

They walked into the hut and laid down in their places with Souta sleeping near Kagome.

Kagome was trying her hardest not to cry, but the tears just rolled down her face.

Inuyasha just sat in the corner watching Kagome cry her heart out, and think about what she said earlier that night.

'My mom, s-s-shes dead.'

'I know how she feels, but at least she has Souta.' was his last thought before he fell asleep


End file.
